Sleep
by Black Winter Cat
Summary: Hatake Sakumo has the day off and want to spend it sleeping, but some people just wont let him! R&R ONESHOT Humor/Friendship and just plain wierdness! 1st part of my oneshots stories-the hatake family. rated T but could be seen as K


Sleep…

Sakumo landed silently on the floor of his bedroom. It had been another mission, just some days but still it took a great deal of his energy. Maybe he was starting to get old?  
He walked towards the bed and stumbled on his own foot as he landed face first on his pillow.

He laid there for some seconds before moving; remembering that he needed his clothes off and he lifted himself up so that he sat on the edge of his bed, he started to remove his shoes or at least tried as his vision was a bit off.

If Jiraiya had seen him now the man would probably mistaken his movement for being drunk, not that there was any difference between fatigue or intoxicated seeing as they have the same effect on the human body.

He dragged his foot out from the shoe and needed to breathe before he started on his other shoe. The only thing in his mind was the soft bed and the wonderful dreamland he soon hoped to land in;

as he finally finished his second shoe he quickly dragged the zipper to his west down and dragged it off so that it fell next to his foot. He finished quickly with his two shirts and took his pyjama pants on after that he took of his now rather dirty after the mission trousers.

He sighed and lay down on the big bed. When he hit his head on his pillow he could already feel the sleep take over and his mind let go of reality.

He didn´t feel the silky moving over his waist but his body reacted before his mind did and sent a cold shiver up his spine, only then he reacted and looked down on his body. A female arm lay over his waist and the hand gently touched his stomach.

He could feel movement behind him and a nose and a forehead hit his spine between his shoulder blades, and a knee hit the hollow of his knee. The touch of the body on his warming his body "Saku-kun…" a soft voice said and he knew that voice, and that reminded him.

_"Oh right, I´m married"_  
He was so tired he couldn´t remember his own wife. He felt the woman push herself up a bit, leaving her place between his shoulder blades to lay her head on his shoulder, pushing herself more against his body. A small, almost unnoticed kick hit his back and he sighed mentally as he remembered more.

_"Oh right, the woman I married I have also managed to get pregnant"_ He thought to himself, trying to search for more in his drowsy mind. As he took his time the fatigue take over again and he could feel his head make a small spinning voice as he stood on the edge to wake and sleep.

"Saku…" He made a small jerk when he was dragged back from his sleep and made a small `mhm´ noise in annoyance.

"Saku-kun" The voice said more clearly. Sakumo groaned as the drowsiness made the voice like it was next to his ear if not inside his ear. He felt a gently tug at his shoulder and groaned louder.

"Saku-kun, wake up sweetheart." The voice said. Sakumo sighed in defeat and slowly opened his eyes. He moved his eyes but not his head and he could see the outline of the smiling woman now almost lying on him.

"…wha´?" He asked in a low tone, his tired tongue not forming his words. He yawned before he closed his eyes again. The small tugs on his shoulder starting again.

"´lright a´m wake" He said tiredly as the woman seemed to not want him to fall asleep. He pushed himself up in a half-lying position, making the woman slide down from his body while he supported his upper body with his arm.

With his head still hanging he looked over his shoulder, the woman sat there and smiled at him. Her long black hair falling to now round stomach and the strands of her small bangs hanged over her pale violet eyes, she was an angel to him _"And so innocent, not having the blood of others on her hands"_ he thought.

"Saku-kun" Her lips formed the word and she laid her fragile hand on his shoulder again, her nails touching the over layer of his skin. He stared at her as she didn´t say anything for a time, his cold greens meeting hers violets.

"Uhm, could you do one thing for me, I know you´ve just been back from a mission and all but…" she said hiding her blush behind the dark blue quilt. Sakumo started to get impatient.

"But…?" he asked, the tone in his voice held a lower tone than his usual did but the annoyance disappeared when he saw the woman make a small wince and tears starting to form in her eyes. It didn´t take long before the dark blue covering was over him and the woman he couldn´t see was screaming at him.

"Sakumo you Baka, I only asked you if you could do one thing for me and you raise your tone against me, what kind of husband are you, I´m not sleeping here from now on!" She said and stormed out from the bedroom, leaving Sakumo still under the quilt.

_"…oh right the woman I married and managed to get pregnant, also have a really bad mood thanks to that"_ He thought to himself again. He took the quilt of him and lay down again to try to sleep. He didn´t feel sleepy anymore but the drowsiness in his head was still there and making his head feel like a fish in the water.

Suddenly the door opened again and he looked at the woman, her eyes now red with tears. She pointed at him."And I won´t talk to you ever again if you don´t fix a sandwich with pepperoni, salmon and peanut butter on the top, and a whole melon with that, TONIGHT!" She screamed and slammed the door closed again.

Sakumo blinked a few times _"Sandwich with…what, and a whole melon, and she is not going to what?_" He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit but he closed his eyes to relax his muscles. Not only was the strain from his body still there, but also the strain the woman put on him was a layer of ton on his shoulder. Plus the combination she wanted in her food, he could even feel the smell right now and it wasn´t good. But the thing that he feared most was that the woman always kept her promises.

He sighed and sat up, swaying a bit as his head suddenly felt heavier than before. He took a firm grip on the bed and pushed himself up, making him sway even more than before. He cursed his own body and himself for all that ANBU training he had pushed himself through, because his body wouldn´t shout down in an attempt to sleep.

He quickly put on some clothes and yawned again as he opened the door to his bedroom and walked out in the hallway. The house was big with a kitchen, living room, three bathrooms, a dojo*in the other end of the building, and several bedrooms that he used as guestrooms. This was the Hatake estate after all.

He remembered that when he moved in to the building again, after telling his parents that he would live alone for a while and after that his parents had passed away in an attack he came back to live here. He had forgot the ways around it and had to put up notes so that he didn´t get lost.

He opened the door and felt a breeze hit his body. It had been a cold summer and nothing seemed to give any signs of changing that. He closed the door behind him and walked out on the street, he was glad that he wasn´t alone on the street as some people used to stay up late. Probably hanging around or having a party. It was never silent on the nights.

He knew that all shops were closed by now there was one person he knew could help him. He walked for 14 minutes before he stood in front of a door with the sign "The Frozen Unicorn" above it. This was the first place he went to when he took his first sip of alcohol, and also the first place he went drunk in but the owner and Sakumo had been friends a long time before the man took over the bar, and after a long time friendship he also knew when the man closed it too.

He opened the door and laughter and smell of alcohol greeted him welcome. He walked inside and looked around him. The place was packed with people and it was hard to walk as he always bumped into another person on his way to the bar desk. Sakumo slid between two people and saw the back of the man behind the bar.

"Ok, who ordered a tequila and sake?" The man screamed and turned around with the drinks in his hand. The brown haired man eyes widened as he saw the White fang being squeezed by two of his customers´ backs"…Sakumo?"

"Alright, here are the things you asked for"

Sakumo took the bag and smiled at the smaller man while rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Thank you Erik, I really hope it wasn´t too much disturbance for you!"

Erik only laughed "Not at all, I know how they can be when the baby is soon to come; how´s it going anyway you look like you could fall down dead right now, are you alright?" Erik asked in concern. Sakumo was dark under his now red eyes and his hair was wilder than ever, even his skin was paler than before.

Sakumo sighed "I just came back from a mission a half hour ago before my wife started shouting at me and I haven´t slept in a while" He said and rubbed his eyes.

Erik sighed. "Man why do you always keep getting in trouble?" He asked. Sakumo chuckled.

"Well I have always you to help me"

"Damn right" Erik said "Well you better start to get home, I don´t know if you wife will hold her promise or not because the sun is soon starting to set" Sakumo´s eyes widened.

"Oh shit I better hurry, thanks for all the help" Sakumo started to run back home while waving good bye.

Sakumo opened the door to his house and walked inside, it was completely silent and quite frankly it did make him shiver a bit. He was used to the darkness but he was not really the lonely type and the stillness in the air made his body tens. He walked to the living room in hope to find his wife sleeping in the couch but the only thing that he found was an open book.

He walked to the kitchen-no wife, the bathrooms-no wife, the bedroom-no wife, under the couch-no wife, in the refrigerator-no wife, in the wardrobe-no wife, under the bed-no wife. Sakumo stared out in the emptiness. "Were the hell is she?"

He felt something land on his shoulder and he looked at what is was, he didn´t felt it before he heard it but he screamed a high pitched scream as he saw the hand holding his shoulder. He jumped in fear and landed on the ceiling upside down.

Down on the floor stood his wife, a rug covering her to her chest and rubbing one of her eyes, while looking up at him. "Saku-kun, your back" She said groggily. Sakumo sighed in relief at seeing it was only his wife and not an enemy shinobi coming up behind him. He jumped down and landed in front of his wife, but was soon on the floor as the woman tackled him with a hug.

She had her arms around his neck and Sakumo couldn´t breathe. "Oh Sakumo, I was so worried, I couldn´t find you and I thought you had left or killed yourself because you didn´t want me near you anymore" She said loud between sobs and hugged him harder.

Sakumo started to turn blue and tried in all his experience to make the woman lose her grip around his neck, but the woman was stuck to him like glue. "…help!" He could actually see something white in front of his eyes before the woman let him go and everything went back to normal around him.

He took some deep breaths before he turned his attention back to the woman. She sat there looking at him like if nothing had happened. He looked at her in disbelief before sighing. He grabbed the white plastic carrier bag and tossed it at his wife and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked and watched her husband leave her alone in the hall, waving at her.

"I´m going to sleep" He sad and walked up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and looked out through the window; the sun was starting to go up and he knew that people was starting to wake up by now; be he didn´t cared, he was going to sleep. He was so tired he could probably sleep with hundred elephants stomping around in his garden. He landed on his side of the bed and hugged the pillow while closing his eyes.

He was just about to enter the dreamland when someone jumped in through his window and:  
"Sakumo wake up, It´s morning and the sun is shining, no better time than then to watch girls in the bathhouse!" Jiraiya said with his strong voice, and for Sakumo that was one elephant too much. He took the pillow and put it over his head.

"He better leave me alone or I will kill myself with this pillow" Sakumo thought, but that idea was soon gone as Jiraiya snatched the pillow from his hands and left Sakumo groaning with his face in the mattress. The white fang looked up at the older man and gave him a death glare before groaning again.

"Hey Sakumo, you are not going to sleep away all day right?" Jiraiya asked. All the answers he got were another groan and a hand stretched out at him.

"Ji-ji, pillow!" Sakumo said with a muffled voice, his face still in the mattress. Jiraiya looked at the blue pillow and without hesitance he threw it out through the window. Sakumo looked with wide eyes as the pillow disappeared behind the wall, and he was up faster than lightning and looked as the pillow landed in the family pond. He looked back at Jiraiya and cracked the joints in his fingers while looking ready to murder his best friend.

The woman was reading her book when she heard noises coming from upstairs and then a door opened before more sounds came from the stairs, then Jiraiya walked by holding a rather angry and obstinate Hatake by his shirt collar while waving goodbye at her. Then it was silent again as Jiraiya closed the front door and left her alone in the house.

Jiraiya didn´t release Sakumo before he was a good 2000 meters away from the estate, and now was sitting down in a restaurant. Sakumo had his head lying on the table while he looked at Jiraiya as he started to flirt with the waitress that was giving them a menu. It didn´t take a long time before the woman left and Jiraiya gave his attention to him.

"Ji-ji, why did you drag me here?" Sakumo asked. The next second an orange book was hitting the table in front of his face. He could see the name of it as the spine of the book was pointed towards him. "Icha-Icha Paradise…what in hell is that?"

Jiraiya laughed and took up the book so that Sakumo could see the cover. The title of the book stood in large letters and a man was hunting a woman with hearts over her head. Sakumo sat up and took the book from Jiraiya. "You know that thing I was doing researching on, this is the outcome and it will be released tomorrow." Jiraiya said with proud.

Sakumo opened the book and looked through some random pages. "Looks more like everything you can´t succeed to do with Tsunade"

Jiraiya crossed his arm and pouted "That´s only because she´s been saying no every time I´ve asked her out."

Sakumo closed the book and laid it on the wood table. "Maybe you shouldn´t peek on girls all the time, maybe then she will start to love you" Sakumo suggested.

Jiraiya sighed. "She is a hard woman, but as I´ve always said to myself. Without a good challenge there is nothing to love." The waitress came back with two cups of coffee and Jiraiya thanked her while taking a sip from the warm drink.

Sakumo rolled his eyes. "More like: Without a big bust there is nothing to love" He said and looked at the warm drink, he´d never liked coffee, too bitter.

Jiraiya coughed as he heard what Sakumo said. "No, the bust is only a bonus; the one thing you have to love is the person" Jiraiya said and took another sip from his drink. "What about you?" He asked.

Sakumo raised a brow to show his confusion."What what about me?"

Jiraiya took up his book and looked through it "Yes, what made you love your wife?"

Sakumo looked out through the window. People were walking around and children were playing with each other. Further away you could see the wall around the red hokage building and if he strengthened his eyes then he could see a class having a lesson in history, on the top of the building.

He smiled as the thought of his first encounter with the woman. She was running after her cat as it had disappeared from one of Inuzuka´s dog when she was going to the vet with it. She had by accident bumped into his back when turning left and then everything just happened. They fell in love. Sakumo knew what he loved about her. "Her soul"

Sakumo Yawned "Well, I better go now" Sakumo said and stood up from the chair.

"Wait!" Jiraiya said and held the orange book towards him."Take this to her, seeing as you don´t read but she does maybe she will like." Jiraiya gave him a quick wink with his eye. Sakumo looked down at the book and sighed.

"I really hope not, see you later Ji-ji" Sakumo said and left the restaurant. He took a deep breath and smiled. "At least now I will get my sleep" He said to himself and felt the fatigue came back making him a bit dizzy as he swayed a bit, and he started to walk back home.

Sakumo landed once again tiredly in his bed, also this time hitting his face heard seeing as there was no pillow to stop his fall against the hard mattress this time. He groaned and cursed Jiraiya and the now gone pillow. He took his wife´s pink pillow and put it under his head.

"Sensei" He heard a voice again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two Minatos standing in front of his bed. He shook his head and jumped back a bit seeing three Minatos instead. He shook his head one more time only to see Minato´s face just some cm away from his own.

Sakumo´s wife sat and blushed as she read the contents of her new book, but got distracted as she heard more noise coming from upstairs. She turned around as she heard the door to the bedroom open and then it sounded like something was dragged on the floor until a `dunk´ could be heard at the first step on the stair, then another and another until more dragging could be heard.

She only stared as she saw Minato dragging an irritated, laying Sakumo by his right leg. Minato opened the front door and as he was out the door closed itself, hitting Sakumo on his head. "Ow, shit" Minato begged about forgiveness before opening the door and closed it after Sakumo was out.

The woman relaxed in the couch and rubbed her belly, smiling. "Don´t worry, daddy will be alright!" she said and continued to read her book.

It was one hour later she heard the door open and Sakumo came in with branches and leaves sticking out from his hair. She waved at him as he looked at her with his pale face. He walked up the stair and shut the door hard, making it echo in the walls. She closed her book and looked up at the ceiling waiting. She heard an animalistic hissing and then a "Fuck", some more banging from the room…then it went silent but she was surprised when she heard a grunt and then something crashing against glass.

The door opened and Sakumo came down, pissed off, Pillow and quilt under his arms as he walked towards the door and opened it. "I´m going to the Hokage tower to sleep there, I will see you later!" He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She sat there some minutes before standing up; she walked upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom. There was glass splinters everywhere and it was no guess if it came from the broken window. She walked up to the window and looked down. Down there laid Orochimaru, his head in the pond, and a pillow floating next to his head.

She shrugged her shoulder and went down again to continue reading. Relaxing as she could feel the small kicks from her stomach. "Don´t worry, he is your daddy"

End!

R&R

Alright I´ve been having this stupid thing that everytime I try to see Sakumo talking in english, he have an irish dialect, and I can´t get it out of my head. I was thinking of doing the ending a bit different than it ended up as but I hope it will work well. I also did this one because it was the only thing in my head right now seeing as I have another block again and I was hopping this one would help me let go of it, but we will see. and again Read and review!  
-Black Winter Cat


End file.
